Call of Duty
"Call of Duty" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' fiftieth episode overall. Summary SAMCRO is in jeopardy of being muscled out of their own business when a formidable adversary arrives and quickly manages to pose a threat to their already fragile business relations with the Cartel. Plot Jax sits by Tara's bedside. She apologizes for losing it yesterday. She doesn't think any hospital will want her and she'll have to establish a practice somewhere first. He assures her he'll have the money to keep them afloat. They'll get out of Charming and he's leaving SAMCRO. He wants her to believe he can. She says she does. Bruised and battered Gemma makes coffee for herself and Wayne, who slept on the couch. She tells him to point Piney's murder at the cartel to protect the club. They know the truth would crush Opie and Jax. Gemma says she'll handle Clay. She knows Clay would kill her if it came to that, but she won't let it happen. Tig talks to a scratched up Clay at the club. He won't tell Tig what happened. Tig finally tells Clay he has no idea what's going on with him, that he's cut him off since they all got out of prison. Tig reminds Clay he's supposed to be his right hand. Tig tells Clay he's losing the club because he's shutting everyone out. In a hat and glasses, Gemma goes to the hospital and runs in to Margaret, the administrator. She sees Gemma's face and says this is why Tara and Jax have to get out. Gemma assures her she loves Tara. Providence hospital in Portland made Tara an offer, they're willing to wait out her recovery. It's her only chance to stay in her field. Jax sees his mom. She tells him she crossed a line with Clay. An enraged Jax doesn't want to let it slide, but she assures him she's going to handle it. He tells her he's sorry and was delusional for thinking they could get out. She asks if he's planning on leaving town. He says he is and Clay knows. Tara gets a visit from Jax's long lost baby mama, Wendy Teller (Drea de Matteo), who awkwardly comes bearing a vase of flowers. She's doing substance abuse recovery work in the area and moved back two weeks ago. She wants to see her son. Tara reminds her she gave up her custody rights to Abel. Wendy says that doesn't extend to visitation. "I'm gonna get to know my son," she insists. Tara seethes with rage after Wendy leaves. Then she smashes the vase with her bad hand and bashes her forearm, cast, pins and all, on the table as she screams. Tacoma chapter Son Herman Kozik (Kenny Johnson) has arrived and tells Clay and the other Sons that all the Irish are coming to town for the face-to-face with Romeo and Luis, and to collect their special ordnance. Jax asks for a minute with Clay and confronts him about Gemma. "You beat the shit out of my mother," he says. Clay tells him to focus on the cartel. Jax assures him he's focused, and this isn't over. They check the guns, including a rocket propelled grenade launcher and .50 caliber rifles. Juice looks at it and calls it "Call of Duty" machinery. In the hospital, Gemma sees Tara being wheeled back into surgery. Filthy Phil the Prospect tells Gemma about a woman visiting and then Tara screaming after she left. Gemma picks up the card from the smashed vase of flowers and sees who it was, "junkie whore" as Gemma calls her. Romeo and Luis show Jax and Clay two bodies of bloodied men, saying they're the ones who attacked Tara. Jax reminds them there's a third man. They say they're on it, but Jax wants to be there to finish the third. The club meets. Jax tells them he'll deal with the Lobos on his own since it's about Tara, not the club. But the club is having none of it, they all offer to help, even Opie, who's nursing a grudge. Oswald drops by to report that Hale has gotten funds for Charming Heights from Asian investors. He'll be able to go back before the city council and get the zoning approved. Oswald's going along with it because he needs the construction work. Bobby says Georgie screwed things up, since he was only supposed to "dangle" the investment in front of the Asians. Opie offers to track down Lyla and see if she knows where Georgie is. Clay privately tells Tig that if Georgie has reneged on his promise, he's no longer useful to them. Otto meets with Lincoln Potter in jail. Otto has questions and wants answers, starting with who Lincoln is. He truthfully tells him he's a U.S. attorney and provided his real name. He says he's building a case against the Real IRA and Galindo cartel and the Sons are his way in. Otto gets that he needs Bobby to establish history. Otto lays out his demands: He wants his money to go to his late wife LuAnne's sister, he wants to see an eye doctor for new glasses so he can read, he wants Lenny Janowitz to get some privileges back, and he wants Lincoln to move up his execution date. He'll waive his appeals. He wants to go as soon as he can. Last thing: He wants to be the one who tells Bobby he gave him up. In return, Lincoln wants Bobby's involvement in selling guns. Otto will give him whoever he wants. Lincoln wants to put him in protective custody. "Fine with me, better food," Otto says, laughing at the inanity of it all, but he won't start talking until Lincoln has all the demands in writing. The Sons charge a Lobo encampment along with Luis and his guys. One Mexican is killed immediately, Romeo interrogates one and shoots him when he doesn't answer. Another says the rest of the guys are in the woods, but Romeo kills him anyway. The Sons and Galindo head for the other camps in the woods. They're crossing the field when Clay hears a click, freezes and yells "Mines!" A Galindo soldier blows up. Kozik takes a step and realizes he's cooked. With just time enough to utter "You gotta be shittin' me," he explodes. His upper arm falls on Juice. Juice, Clay and Romeo are trapped in the minefield. Luis says he'll call for reinforcements and that it'll take a few hours, but Jax wants some of the contraband designated for the Irish. Opie visits Lyla on set. She tells them where to find Georgie. Opie tries to talk to Lyla, saying he doesn't blame her for leaving. He says he was looking for something. Lyla thinks he means "someone" and says nothing will work until "she" is dead. Opie's still holding on to the memory of his dead wife, Donna. Opie, Tig and Bobby find Georgie (Tom Arnold) and tell him the plan with the Asian investors backfired and he needs to get them to withdraw their money. More Sons arrive with the Irish's weapons. Chibs points out that using the guns is really going to piss off the Irish, but Jax can't think of another plan. They approach the field and blast RPGs at the cartel. Body parts go flying. The rest of the cartel is sitting ducks. The Sons and Galindo finish them off then go about trying to get Clay, Juice and Romeo out of the minefield without exploding. They have to carefully retrace their steps back to safety. Juice stands up and just starts walking. Everyone tries to get him to stop, but he ignores them. Jax and Chibs, who know his death wish, watch in horror. After a few tense moments, he makes it back safely, showing Clay and Romeo the way out. Georgie tells Tig and Opie that he didn't know the Asians were going ahead with the land deal without him. They stuff him in his trunk. Bobby says there's only one way he won't kill him, if he tells the truth about Luanne. Bobby sticks a gun in Georgie's mouth and promises he won't kill him if he tells him the truth. Georgie admits he sent some guys to rough up Luanne so she'd give up some of her girls to work in his porn films, but she fought back and it got out of hand. They weren't supposed to kill her. Bobby shuts the trunk. He doesn't kill Georgie, but Opie and Tig do, shooting the trunk full of holes. Back at the club, Clay tells them to give Kozik's cut to his brother Lee. Juice is upset to hear he had family. Jax tells Chibs to talk to Juice. Unser comes by the garage to pick up things to stage Piney's scene. Clay stops him and mocks him for swooping in to Gemma's rescue. He tells Clay he knows he killed Piney and tried to kill Tara. Wayne promises him if he ever hurts Gemma again, he'll kill him. Wendy arrives at Jax's house, called by Chuckie. She thinks she's going to get to see her son, but walks in to see Gemma instead. Gemma says Tara is a good mom. Wendy says she's been clean and sober for more than two years, she's a certified substance abuse counselor, she has a house and a dog, had her tubes tied and recently decided she likes women. Wendy sits down calmly and says she gave up the right to raise Abel, but not the right to know him. Gemma figured she'd resurface, or turn up dead. "Honestly, I was looking for the latter," she says. Gemma says she'll help her get to know her son, but on her schedule. Tara's under psych evaluation. She tells Wendy to go away for awhile and she'll be in touch. She promises to get a lawyer if Gemma makes things difficult. "There's that junkie whore I remember," Gemma says. "If you thought I was dangerous loaded, wait 'til you see me sober, baby," Wendy taunts her. Chibs confronts Juice in the club bathroom. Juice is barely holding it together over Kozik exploding all over him. He sits down and cries. Chibs demands to know what is going on with him. Juice admits that the sheriff is threatening to tell the club that his father is black. Chibs points out that many club members do not know their fathers and their paperwork, such as birth certificates, are the only important thing. As Juice's birth certificate lists him as Hispanic, he is not violating a club bylaw. Chibs realizes that Juice's suicide attempt was rooted in his fear of being discovered. Juice's phone sounds and he notes that he must take his antibiotics. Chibs urges him to move forward and hugs him. After Chibs leaves, Juice checks in. At the bar, members do shots in Kozik's honor. Clay thinks the Lobos are finished and the cartel feud is squashed. Tig tells Clay that Georgie can't stop the Asian's backing Charming Heights. Clay picks up his drink and goes into the club house. Bobby tells them Georgie confessed. Jax suggests Bobby go see Otto and give him some closure. Otto reads over the paperwork from Lincoln. It's all there except Lenny's privileges. Lincoln says it'll take a bit longer. Lincoln signs it. Someone comes in to take transcription. Otto agrees to talk, but says he won't sign anything until Lenny's privileges come through. Linc agrees. Lincoln can't help but ask. If Otto's turning over the rest of his club, why the concern for Lenny? Otto tells him he wouldn't understand. "I wish that wasn't true," Lincoln says. Jax and Opie share a smoke. Jax tells him about Tara freaking out. Opie says things with Lyla are over. He rebuffs Jax's attempt at apology. He says when he wanted out he ended up staying because trying to be anything else would have been a lie. Jax says he didn't plan things this way. Opie storms off. He gets the tow truck to go check on his dad who he suspects he's in no shape to drive. Unser, knowing Piney is dead on his cabin floor, says he might be right. Gemma comes by the garage. Jax hugs his mom. He's off to see Tara. Gemma tells him about Tara's hand and that she did it to herself. They have her sedated. He goes to the hospital. Tig sees Gemma all bashed up. He knows it was Clay. She tells him "not now". Tig visits Clay upstairs. Tig has removed his sergeant-at-arms patch and hands it to Clay. Jax visits Tara at the hospital. She's asleep and he climbs into bed with her, and hugs her sleeping form. Clay watches Tig tear off on his bike. He sees Gemma cross the parking lot. There are miles between them. Opie goes up to the cabin. He immediately sees his dad's already ripe dead body on the floor. He's long gone. Unser comes in and a distraught Opie draws a gun on him. Unser says he knows who did it and that's why he followed. Opie asks if it was the Mexicans. Unser tells him it was Clay. An enraged and grief-stricken Opie can't believe him but Unser explains that Piney had leverage on Clay and Clay came up to change his mind but things went south. Unser tells him Gemma asked him to come up and fix the scene so it'd look like the cartel. Unser tells Opie that Gemma confronted Clay about Piney and he beat her; bloody almost killed her. Unser says Clay's out of control, reminding him how Clay once tried to kill Opie and ended up killing Donna. Now he's killed Opie's father, too. Church meetings Jax: This Galindo deal, it's already spilled too much blood. I don't expect you guys to take that risk. Going after these Lobos is about Tara. It's my shit, I'm gonna handle it. Tig: This ain't just about Tara, brother. This is about hurting those assholes that shot up our clubhouse, and killed Armando. Clay: Jax is right. This cartel run's turned into one bloody ride. Nobody saw it coming, including me. But we're in the home-stretch now, bro. I say we close this door, we get back to business as usual. Bobby: I'm not letting you go in to do this alone. Chibs: Me either. I'm in. Tig: Yeah, me too. Kozik: Alright, let's do it. Happy: Yep, I'm there. Clay: What about you, Ope? You in? Opie: Yeah, I'm in. Jax: Okay. ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars * Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case * Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada * Kenny Johnson as Kozik * Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Guest stars * Tom Arnold as Georgie Caruso * Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein * Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston * Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald * Benito Martinez as Luis Torres * David Labrava as Happy * McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy * Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell Co-stars * Matt Orduna as Dr. Balian * Lee 'Hamco' Staskunas as Lee * Julien Cesario as Lobo Soldier Uncredited * Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney * Cathy Zukimoto as a Dominatrix Deaths * 2 unnamed Lobos Sonora - Faces burned, killed by Galindo offscreen. * Unnamed Lobos Sonora - Shot in chest by Jax. * Unnamed Lobos Sonora - Shot twice in chest by Galindo member. * 3 unnamed Lobos Sonora - Executed by Romeo. * Unnamed Galindo - Blown up by Lobos Sonora landmine. * 3 unnamed Galindo - Shot by Lobos Sonora during ambush. * Herman Kozik - Blown up by a landmine planted by the Lobos Sonora Cartel. * 4 unnamed Lobos Sonora - Shot by Luis Torres (2) and other Galindo. * Georgie Caruso - Shot to death in trunk by Opie and Tig Notes * Last appearance of character Herman Kozik. Featured Music * Eileen Jewell - "I Remember You" * Choo Choo La Rouge - "The Relentless Money Love Blues" * Tyson - "Mr. Rain" * Goldsboro - "Angels" * The Cave Singers - "Falls" * Miracle Parade - "Lost at Sea" * Vandaveer - "Dig Down Deep" Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4